Mission: Shades
by M.B.Spencer
Summary: Christian Grey is a billionaire, business man who just so happens to be a former spy. When he and an old partner are ordered on a new mission to take a murderer down before it's too late, sparks fly and old flames burn. But the mission always comes before emotions...
1. You Again

**A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my first fan fiction on this site (or any site for that matter) and I am really excited! Please be kind to me as I am not even close to an experienced writer and I am sure to have lots of mistakes. Please review my story and I welcome all comments - especially constructive criticism - so if you have any suggestions or helpful tips and hints don't hesitate to leave a review. I'm still working out this whole PM thing-y... so please have patience!**

**Anyway, please enjoy my story!**

**Love,**

**M.B. Spencer xoxo**

Chapter 1. You Again

Goddamn this stupid bow tie! In all my thirty-two years I've never been able to tie one properly and tonight is no different. I have to go a bloody charity dinner – Ros said something about it being beneficial to the business but I couldn't care less about the business side of this dinner. My problem is the social part. I don't have a problem with conversing with people it's just that most people are either dumbasses or smartasses, neither of which I care to waste my time on. It sounds arrogant but it's the truth. It doesn't help matters when my parents' are hosting it, either. And I still can't tie this fucking bow tie!

I sigh in defeat and stroll out of my bedroom through to the kitchen where Mrs Jones, my housekeeper, is waiting. She smiles at the undone bowie hanging around my neck, "do you need any help with your bow tie, Sir?"

"Like always," I chuckle lightly.

"Oh, Mr Grey," says Mrs Jones as she ties my bow tie, "you are a billionaire who runs an internationally renowned company, if your only failing in life is not being able to tie your own bow tie, well… you're doing a mighty fine job if I say so."

"Thank you Mrs Jones. Taylor!" I yell and within mere seconds he appears at the door of the great room. I straighten my bow tie and nod at Mrs Jones before walking towards the door of the great room.

"I still don't know how you do that," I mumble and shake my head as I pass him and step into the private elevator. The cheeky bugger starts to laugh and badly disguises it as a cough. It feels like it takes forever to reach the underground car park but I don't squirm or show any sign of discomfort. When we reach the car park Taylor stops me from exiting first, does his sweep and then motions for me to follow him. I appreciate that he does his job properly but I was trained professionally for twelve years and still do kickboxing and fitness to keep me healthy.

The Audi R8 is calling my name but I have to bypass it for the black SUV. Taylor gets into driver's seat while I slide into the back seat and immediately take out my Blackberry. We take off without a word and I reply to about twenty emails on the way.

I can tell we're at the gala because you can hear the obnoxious paps shouting all kinds of shit to throw in their rag mags. I can't be bothered to deal with them anymore – in the beginning I tried to not look like my grandmother died but now, well, I just don't give two shits. Taylor gets out and opens the door for me before throwing the car keys to the valet waiting. The raucous is only heightened with my arrival and questions are being yelled left, right and centre.

_"Mr Grey, what are you wearing?"_

_"Is it true that GEH is in financial trouble?"_

_"What do you have to say about the fire at one of your offices yesterday?"_

_"Will you marry me, Mr Grey?"_

_"I banged your sister last night!"_

I don't outwardly react to that last…comment but one look at Taylor has him nodding at Ryan, another security personal, who is already walking over to the pap who yelled that dragging him away. I count backwards from ten to calm the anger building inside and walk through the doors to my parents' mansion. After what happened to me as a child my parents have thrown these charity galas and dinners in hopes they can save more children. This one is masquerade.

As soon as I step out the back the waitress serving nearby stumbles over herself in her haste to serve me. I don't know how she can recognise me with my black mask on but I let the thought drop. I grab the champagne flute with a nod and from the crimson colour her cheeks turn she is beside herself. With a last flutter of her terrible fake lashes she disappears into the crowd. The champagne, thank God, is good because I absolutely detest $20 wine from the nearest Wal-Mart at functions such as this one. I should've expected the wine to be nice; I would bet one million dollars that my sister Mia chose it. Speak of the devil.

"Christian!" squeals Mia as she runs in 5-inch heels and launches herself at me. "Oh, I'm so glad you came tonight. Come with me, Mum, Dad and Elliot are over here."

I only take orders from two people in my life: Mia and my mother. And as Mia drags me across the lawn towards the rest of my family I curse myself for spoiling her so much when she was a little girl that I allow her to do this. Mia continues to jabber about her friends, how much she enjoyed Paris but hated the chef at her cooking school and other things that I don't care much for, I simply 'hmmm' and nod when appropriate while she talks my ear off.

"Hey little bro, finally came I see – and with a straight bow tie too," my older brother Elliot laughs at his own joke before slapping me on the arm and pulling me in for a 'man hug' as my sister calls it.

"Shut up Lelliot."

"I'm just getting started Chrissy Boy," he laughs again at my scowl while the rest of my family try to contain their laughter. Its Mia who cracks first and bursts out into giggles, followed by Dad who chuckles and then Mum who only smirks that smirk of hers. I shake my head and glare at Elliot but it only makes him laugh more. Family: can't with 'em, can't live without 'em…

"I don't want to leave, but duty calls," says Dad, who is the MC for all charity events my parents host. He gives Mum and Mia a kiss on the cheek and Elliot and I a handshake before making his way to the stage.

"Could everybody please take their seats as the meal will be served shortly. The silent auction will follow and then the First Dance Auction. Enjoy!" The crowd claps Dad and people make their way to the tables.

As always, the Grey family is seated together with a few close friends and the conversation flows quite well. Mia dominates the table with her tales from Paris and at one-point slips into fluent French that I point out in French and she giggles before apologising and continuing with her story. That is the only time I engage in the conversation apart from distant nods when called upon.

The silent auction passes with Mr and Mrs Richards – lawyers and friends of my father's – winning a two-week holiday in the South of France for $135,000. Pretty steep for a two-week holiday but it all goes to a good cause.

In no time at all Mia, her gaggle of friends and the other single ladies all make their way to the stage where Dad is standing looking 'quite dashing' as Mum described him before. The First Dance Auction is the part of the night where all the single ladies attending go up on stage and the men bid on them to win the first dance. It's quite ridiculous but the fake descriptions of the women and the bidding battles are somewhat entertaining. I never take part in the auction much to Mia's distress. She tells me that I can't be alone forever but personally I don't see anything wrong with fucking a different chick every night. Sure, there's no love or anything but I don't give a shit about that when most women are after the amount of money I have in the bank anyway.

My thoughts are interrupted by Dad announcing the next woman, "And our next woman is quite the stunner. Ms Steele can speak 3 languages, plays the guitar and is an entrepreneur."

My mouth has dropped open and I am totally focused on the petite woman, dressed in a sleek black gown with a spilt up her right leg and a turquoise and gold mask. She looks unreal.

"The starting bid for Ms Steele will be $8,000."

Wait one fucking second. Ms Steele? We are going to be having a talk, her and I. I cannot believe the audacity of that – that…I don't even know. I stand up from the table and stride in front of the stage where the other men have gathered.

"$10,000," I bid, ignoring the shocked gasps and gazing only at the blue eyes I know so well.

"$15,000," a man wearing a stupid red mask bids next.

"$20,000."

"$25,000," some other guy bids.

"$30,000."

"Whoa, what a popular lady Ms Steele is. Do I hear $35,000?"

"$50,000," a deep voice comes from the back of the room. His mask is gold and silver and his jet-black hair is combed nicely. _Why do I give a fuck if that prick's hair is combed nicely? I need to talk to Ms Steele and he is in my way!_

"$60,000." Let's see how much he's willing to lose.

"$70,000."

_Enough of these games, let's end it. _"$100,000." That shut him up pretty quickly. Seconds pass with the only sound being the murmurs from the crowd. The man bows with a smirk and gestures to me.

"Going once, going twice," Dad waits for a few more seconds, "sold to the man in the black mask!" A round of applause and even a few 'whoops' erupt from the crowd as I collect little Ms Steele from the stage. She smiles sweetly at me but I drag her away from the stage before uttering a word. We make it to the edge of the dance floor and I pull her close to me. My breath is hot on her dainty ear as I whisper.

"We have some talking to do… Ana."


	2. A Lovely Time

**I'm so sorry for the long wait but Christmassy stuff got in the way of writing so I apologise! And thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, favourited and followed - it was fantastic!**

**Enjoy,**

**M. B. Spencer**

Chapter 2. A Lovely Time

She doesn't react to my voice; she doesn't shiver at my breath on her earlobe. She simply chuckles at turns to face me with a smirk on her perfect pink lips. I can feel the anger boiling up inside and I don't bother to control it because I know she can see it in my eyes. I know she can see the anger because her chuckles grow louder. She pats my arm and attempts to wrangle herself before clearing her throat.

"Oh Christian, what on earth do we have to talk about?"

"We have a lot to talk about Ana, and my first question is…what the fuck do you think you're doing here?" I whisper the last part as menacingly as I can. Her sapphire eyes flash with guilt but she laughs lightly anyway.

"Language, Christian. And why can't old friends reconnect?"

"We aren't old friends-" She interrupts me with a mocking laugh.

"We are old friends, whether you want to accept it or not is up to you but we are old friends."

"Friends keep their word." I know I struck a nerve with that. When we…worked together she would brag about always keeping her word and that she was the trust-worthiest person she knew. "And you haven't. I told you, Anastasia, I told you to never contact me again. I warned you that if you _ever _talked to me or my family I would make your life a living hell." I lean closer until my face is mere inches from hers and continue in a voice that makes grown men weep, "You are a smart woman Anastasia and yet you come to a charity dinner hosted by _my_ _parents_ that _I _was sure to attend. I trust nobody is this world but I trusted you. Are you going to make me regret saving your life?"

Ana hasn't changed much since I met her 16 years ago. The only reaction I can see is the small tick in her jaw from her tensing. Even when she was 14 and I was 16 she was never intimidated by me. She didn't give at shit that I used to be incredibly violent. She liked me for me…she was a good friend. _Exactly! She __**was **__a good friend. She hasn't been a good friend for a long time._ After a while she speaks in her British accent that all the men would line up to hear.

"Christian, I didn't want to come here tonight but my preferences don't mean shit when it comes to the agency. I stayed with the agency even after that last case…" she trails, surely remembering the brutal memories that still haunt me today. "Look… I came here because Peterson wants you back."

"Abso-fucking-lutley not."

"Christian, at least listen to the case. No one can crack it and you _know_ you're the best agent the agency has ever had. Please, just listen to the case and then you can tell me to fuck off. Please." I stare at her for a few moments with an impassive face to make her squirm before answering.

"Begging doesn't suit you, Anastasia."

Without another word I take her small hand in mine and lead her to the dance floor where the first dances are ready to start. I scan the room and I can see my mother has a blank expression while Dad catches my eye and gives me the 'O.K' signal with a wink. The band starts up and Frank Sinatra's 'I've Got You Under My Skin' fills the air. I pull Ana close to my chest and whisk her around the dance floor, I hear her surprised gasp before she settles in time with my rhythm.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" she asks.

"Remember the Madrid case?" she nods. "I had to take dancing lessons because all the victims danced at the same school."

We continue to dance and I catch Elliot's eye, he looks at me with a confused but almost proud expression before making the blonde in his arms giggle. Typical Elliot. I look down at Ana and notice the 'v' between her brows which she only gets when she's troubled or deep thought. In this case I think it's both so I let her think while Frank croons in the background.

"Do you remember KM from Sydney, the girl with the honey coloured hair and weird green-blue eyes who could speak 23 languages?" Ana asks suddenly.

"Yes. I lost touch with her but she worked with me on a couple of cases."

"Well, she got married a couple years back, and nine months ago her husband's dead body was found on the agency head office's front steps. A note was attached that just said "CASE CLOSED". There were no prints on the body or the note and the CCTV and security cameras were tampered with, so no leads that way. And Barney Sullivan, do you remember him?" I nod solemnly, dreading what is to come. She nods her head sadly, "Yeah, his wife was found the same way only a week later but he stayed with the agency and has dedicated his life to finding the killer. Then, a month after that…"

Ana pauses and looks away when the band strikes up 'At Last' in the style of Etta James. I glance down at her when I hear her hiccup and I tenderly lift her chin so I can see her eyes, which are glassy with tears.

"Sorry," she clears her throat and squares her shoulders, "that song was going to be… ah… played at my, ah…at my wedding." She was going to be married?_ So she really did have feelings for that fucker Harry. _I never did like him; turns out he was competition, like I expected. The fucker probably left her for some easy tramp. I obviously don't say that because I'm not an asshole…well, I am actually but not to Ana.

"What happened with… Harry?" I ask gently but to my surprise she shakes her head almost shocked at my question.

"No, I broke up with Harry," she shakes her head again with an emotion in her eyes I can't place, "I was with Ryder and a month after Barney Sullivan's wife was found he was too with a note.

"Since then every month an agent's partner has been found in front of the houses or apartment. Yesterday, Joey Black's son was found. We have tried everything; strengthened security, got every agent on the case, hired foreign agents. You are literally our last hope." The pleading look in her eyes would make any person do anything and I'm no different. I swore to myself I would never go back to the job but NSAA seem desperate and I don't want children dying if I can help it.

"Alright. I'll do it. I've already got security on my family but I don't want anyone from my family being hurt, so if you can spare it I want NSAA security on them." I tell her firmly but the wide grin and vigorous nodding of her head brings a ghost of a smile to my lips. She stops grinning and leans her head on my shoulder as the last lines of the song are sung. The voice I call He, stops me from stroking her lovely chestnut hair. _What are you doing? Thinking about stroking the hair of the bitch who let you endure hell for two weeks before 'coming to the rescue'? Are you insane?_

He's right! This devil in disguise left me for dead and I'm thinking about stroking her hair. I can almost feel my heart hardening in defence of this…woman in my arms. I'll work on the case and leave. I won't have to talk to her and then I can continue fucking chicks without the messy emotions like last time. I know just how much Ana can fuck with everything, so if I keep my distance I'll be fine. _Stop kidding yourself. You won't be able to stay away, just like last time._

"You'll have to come to the office tomorrow," her sweet – her voice interrupts my thoughts and I turn my head slightly, giving her an impassive look and simple nod.

"It's where it used to be." I only nod again causing her eyebrows to furrow slightly and she turns away. If I keep up this aloof persona – _Your normal person, you mean. _I choose to ignore Him this time and sway Ana gently until the end of this song. I know she won't be without a partner for long going by the death stares several men, including the guy in the ridiculous red mask who lost the bidding. Much to the pleasure of Him, I don't return the death stares with one of my own but lean into Ana's ear as the song winds down.

"Don't think we're friends now. We aren't and we won't be." I pull away with a fake smile and walk off towards Taylor who is at the edge of the yard. I am going to chew his ass out so much there won't be any left for him to sit on. Taylor catches my eye and stoically strides towards me and he has the same look in his eye as he did when pictures of my family and I having dinner were released. He knows he's fucked up. He's fucked up majorly.

"Sir."

"We'll talk about this fuck up in my office but now I'm saying goodbye to my family." He nods and walks back to his post all the while scanning his surroundings. I walk to where Mum and Dad are standing and as soon as she sees me, Mum is asking – no, demanding answers.

"Christian! Who was that lovely looking woman? Is she an ex-girlfriend we don't know about? I've never thought you were gay, just shy. When are you going to introduce us? Where is she from? Wh-" I cut her off before she can go ask Ana herself. I love Mum, but Christ, she has a motor mouth sometimes.

"Mum, she's just an old acquaintance. She is nothing of significance and I won't waste your time introducing her. Now, I have an early morning meeting so I must get home. I had lovely time tonight." I kiss her on the cheek and shake Dad's hand before heading to the doors as quickly as I can without looking anything but calm and composed. Sure, I lied about the breakfast meeting but I'm as far from a saint as you can get.

Taylor is right behind me and he leads me to the car without conversation. This charity gala has been so exhausting that I just sit and look at the houses fly by as we drive to Escala. I still have documents and spread sheets that need to be looked at, Taylor to yell at and Ana to meet tomorrow. Jesus Christ.


End file.
